<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>inaugural by sirenofodysseus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429313">inaugural</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus'>sirenofodysseus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Laughwright For President!, M/M, Oral Sex in the Oval Office, Politics, president/vice president</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve got four years for that,” O’Laughlin replied, lowly. “But for now, I’ve got some presidential business to attend to.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig O'Laughlin/Luther Wainwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>inaugural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/gifts">brokenhighways</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written mainly because I was inspired by the presidential election. </p>
<p>There might be more, but for now, just a short little snippet. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Imagine having sex in the oval office,” Luther Wainwright jokingly told Craig O’Laughlin, the day after O’Laughlin had announced his presidential candidacy against Patrick Jane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O’Laughlin had merely laughed at his partner. “It’ll never actually happen, Lu. We’re running up against Patrick Jane and his pick for vice president, Teresa Lisbon.” O’Laughlin paused to frown. “Jane’s got money, good looks, and charisma. I’ve got…” He paused to gesture around their townhouse. “…a one in three chance of actually being nominated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d say we have a better chance than you think we do,” Wainwright replied brightly and O’Laughlin rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>::::</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the tenth celebratory toast, congratulating Craig O’Laughlin on his new role as president—O’Laughlin merely stood up from behind his desk and ordered everyone out of the oval office, aside from his Vice President.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment the last O’Laughlin-Wainwright staffer left the office, O’Laughlin grabbed Wainwright by his lapel and forced him onto the empty oval office desktop. Kissing his soft neck, O’Laughlin grinned into the younger man as Wainwright squirmed beneath him. Neither said a word as the president stripped his vice president of his pants and boxers, before wrapping his mouth around the man’s dick. Warm and leaking with pre-cum, O’Laughlin couldn’t help but let out a supple moan at the salty taste of his lover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t I be pleasing the president?” Wainwright asked, breathlessly, as O’Laughlin’s mouth went to town on his dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve got four years for that,” O’Laughlin replied, lowly. “But for now, I’ve got some presidential business to attend to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>